In camera technology the purpose of the lens system of the camera is to focus an image of an object on the image receiving surface, i.e., the film, of the camera. All practical lens systems used in cameras generate an "image surface" which is not a perfect plane but includes aberrations and other imperfections, and these imperfections normally result in a less than optimum fit between the image surface and the image receiving surface. In attempting to optimize the relationship between these two surfaces, two approaches may be used. One approach, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,116, to the applicant herein, is a method and apparatus for achieving this optimization by adjustment of the image surface to a best fit relationship to the image receiving surface. No system is known in the prior art in which the image receiving surface is moved into a best fit relationship with the image surface.
There are cameras in the prior art which include structure therein to relieve tension from the pressure plate biased against the film during the film wind cycle so that the film may more easily be wound. Cameras having such devices are currently manufactured under the brand name Minox and Omega 120. There has also been one camera on the market manufactured and sold under the name Stereo Realist which focused the camera by moving the entire film support plate to a predetermined position. However, the mechanical apparatus utilized by such prior art cameras to move the film to the desired position bears no resemblance to the apparatus disclosed and illustrated herein.